QUAND UN ICEBERG RENCONTRE DE JOYEUX LURONS
by yaonne-san
Summary: Fic terminée , duo retrouve son hee-chan mais dans quel état ?
1. voyage dans le temps

QUAND UN ICEBERG RENCONTRE DE JOYEUX LURONS  
  
Auteur: yaonne-san  
  
E mail: yaonnesan@yahoo.fr  
  
Disclamer: les personnages de cette fic ne sont pas à moi , je ne fais que les loués.  
  
Genre: légèrement yaoi , ooc , ua et cross over.  
  
Couple: 1&2 , 3&4 .  
  
Yaonne-san: je sais , je sais , le titre peut paraitre incompréhensible.  
  
Heero: paraitre seulement ?  
  
Yaonne-san: oh! ça va! Je te signale que c'est moi l'écrivain ici .  
  
Heero: Kami sama, protegez nous!  
  
Duo: on sera tous dans ta fic?  
  
Yaonne-san: on ce qui concerne les pilotes de gundam oui , du moins au début.  
  
Wufei: de quoi parles-tu onna? Pourquoi seulement au début?  
  
Yaonne-san: c'est inutile de prendre ces grands airs avec moi wufie chou !  
  
Wufei: c'est WUFEI! WUFEI!  
  
Trowa: y'aura t'il d'autres personnages ?  
  
Yaonne-san : ouaip ! mais c'est une surprise .  
  
Wufei: Nataku , protège nous !  
  
CHAPITRE UN : Voyage dans le temps.  
  
1995 : shijuku ( quartier chaud de tokyo)  
  
Ryooooooo ! Ryo n'attendit ps que kaori le rejoigne , non merci bien , il tenait trop à sa peau. Il se mit donc à courir en direction du café cats'eyes en éspèrant que la belle miki le défendrait des foudres de sa coéquipière. Ryo comme à d' habitude lorsqu'il entra au café , ignora falcon et se mit à draguer miki, non, à lui sauter dessus mais evidemment il eut affaire au bazuka de l'élèphant. Ryo:^_^ Tu étais là l'élèphant? Falcon de son ton habituel , c'est à dire bourru: Qu'est ce que tu veux? Ryo: Miki, tu ne peux pas me cacher? kaori est à ma recherche. Miki: Mais qu'est ce que tu as encore fait? Ryo: Oh! trois fois rien , j'ai dut inviter une demi douzaine de filles à prendre un café avec moi, mais par megarde je suis tombé sur kaori... Miki d'un ton encourageant: Continu. Ryo: Elle était de dos , elle portait une jupe , je ne l'ai pas reconnu et... L'élèphant d'un ton impatient: Bon tu te dépeche. Ryo: Je lui ai sauter dessus en lui demandant d'aller à l'hotel avec moi. Falcon et miki se regardèrent en soupirant , tout deux pensaient exactement la meme chose. Decidement ce pervers ne changera jamais.  
  
En l'an 195 après colonisation ( au QG des MADS)  
  
Duo en hurlant presque: Comment! vous voulez q'on remonte le temps? J: Exactement! Un jeune garçon au cheveux noirs de quinze ans et de nationalité chinoise préfèra aller droit au but. "Est ce possible?" O: Oui wufei.Maintenant c'est possible. Heero avec sa voix habituel c'est à dire froide coome un glaçon: Quelle est la mission? Duo: Attend , ne pred pas la décision tout seu! moi j'en ai soupé des plans pourris des profs! Quatre: Mais duo... Duo dans ça lançée:Vous vous souvenez quand j'ai étè transformé en fille? Wufei:Justice avait étè faite. Duo: Et la fois ou est apparus mon double. OCC d'Heero: Maintenant tu sais ce que l'on subit. Toujours Duo: Et la fois ou... G: On a compris duo , mais là c'est différent , ça marchera comme sur des roulettes. Duo: En tout cas ne comptait pas sur moi pour etre prems. Heero: C'est moi qui irait le premier. Puis se tournant vers vers le professeur J. "Quel est notre ordre de mission?" J: Remonter le temps... Duo:ça on avait compris! J comme s'il n'avait pas étè interrompu: Et empecher l'assassinat de noventa. QUOI! Tous se retournèrent vers celui qui avait crié , c'est à dire heero. Trowa avec un calme impérturbable: Pourquoi? S:C'est simple , en empechant la mort de noventa la guerre prendre fin. Trowa: Pourquoi ne pas carrement sauverheero yui? Duo: Mais de quoi tu parles trotro , heero n'a pas besoin d'étre sauvé , il est juste à cotè. Trowa avec un regard noir: Je parle du vrai heero yui! Duo ^---^: Oh!! O répondant à la question de trowa: C'est parce que il y'aura toujours des assassins qui voudront le tuer alors que noventa... Heero d'une voix atome: C'est moi qui l'ai tué. Cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu du visage , heero s'en voulait encore malgrès la lettre de la femme du mareshal noventa. Est ce qu'un jour il pourra se pardonner comme l'avait fait la famille de sa victime? Duo remarqua le visage sombre de heero et ce que duo detestait le plus au monde aprés le bonbon rose qu'on nomme , Releré? Réré? à oui c'est vrai relena, c'est bien de voir son hee-chan tout tristounet. Il faut dire qu'il préfèrait voir dans les yeux colbats de son coequipier un air rieur et qui sait peut étre qu'un jour ses yeux lui souriraient un jour.(Duo soupira , il ne faut pas rever ça n'arrivera que dans ses nuits. Puis ses beaux yeux amethystes se posèrent sur quatre et trowa , comme il les enviaient. Décidemment ils formaient un beau couple surtout depuis qu'ils s'étaient avoué leur sentiment.) Mais bon il était temps de revenir à la réalité et posa LA question. "Quand partons nous? J:Si c'est possible , je dirais maintenant! Tous les pilotes sauf heero: Comment? Heero: hn? M en se raclant la gorge: Plus vite vous partirez plus vite vous rentrerez. Heero: Très bien , je pars le premier , duo suivra , puis ce sera le tour de trowa , après celui de quatre et enfin wufei. Duo: T'as entendu wufie t'es le dernier. Wufei: C'est wufei maxuel!! Comment il te le faire entrer dans le crane? Et c'est vrai heero pourquoi je suis le dernier? Heero en soupirant: Je n'ai fait que suivre nos numéros wufei c'est tout. J: Quand vous aurez fini messieurs on pourra peut étre commençer? Les cinq pilotes suivirent les cinq professeurs jusqu'à une machine ressamblant plus à une chaise élèctrique qu'à une machine à remonter le temps. Duo : Gloups! c'est dans ça ou vous voulez nous faire asseoir? G: Tu n'as rien à craindre , tu as ma parole duo. Duo: C'est ça vieux crouton , je vais vous croire. Heero yui-je-reste-imperturbable-malgrés-les-situations-bizarres:Trés bien j'y vais. Le jeune japonais alla donc s'asseoire sur la chaise et J fit demarrer la machine mais comme il fallait s'y attendre elle s'embala et il eu un court- circuit au moment ou heero disparaissez. Merde!Jura J. Tous se tournèrent vers celui qui était partit verifié la machine , puis avec un calme olympien J leur annonça qu'heero était bien partit mais pour l'année 1995.ça c'est sur ils étaient bel et bien dand la merde.  
  
Quelques part en 1995.  
  
Heero s'attendait à tout sauf à ça.Non seulement ça avait l'air d'étre à la mauvaise époque mais en plus il venait d'étre témoin d'un meurtre.  
  
Duo: Rends moi mon hee-chan!!! Heero: Baka! Eh yaonne , t'es peut étre nouvelle mais ç'est pas une raison pour foutre le bordel. Yaonne-san: Silence misérables creatures! N'oubliez pas que je suis votre seigneur et maitre! Heero, duo: On ne t'aime pas !!!! Yaonne-san: Continuez comme ça et vous ne vous reverrez jamais! Duo , heero :__________ Yaonne-san: Je vois que vous avez compris,^___^! 


	2. chapitre 2: un glaçon face à un dragueur

QUAND UN GLACON RENCONTRE DE JOYEUX LURONS  
  
Auteur: yaonne-san  
  
E mail: yaonnesan@yahoo.fr  
  
Disclamer: les personnages de cette fic ne sont pas à moi , je ne fais que les loués  
  
Genre: légèrement yaoi , ooc , ua et cross over  
  
couple: 1&2 , 3&4  
  
Yaonne: Coucou c'est encore mo^____^.  
  
Duo: y'a interet ! tu m'as pas encore rendu mon hee-chan que j'aime.#__#.  
  
Yaonne: Si tu l'aime pourquoi tu lui dit pas?  
  
Duo: Maiiiis euuh!! je t'en pose moi des questions!!!#__#.  
  
Yaonne: Alors tais-toi.  
  
Heero: Ne dit pas à duo de se taire!  
  
Yaonne: Regardez moi ça heero qui cause et pour prendre la défense de son amoureux.  
  
Duo: C'est celui qui dit qui y'est^________^  
  
Wufei: Non mais c'est pas bientot fini ces gamineries!! et je te signale en passant yaonne qu'y en a qui attentent pour lire la suite de ta fic.  
  
Quatre: voyons calmez vous^_^ , je vous signale qu'en ai pas tout seuls.  
  
Falcon , miki , kaori , ryo , saeko et autre personnages de city hunter: C'est vrai!!!!!  
  
Notes: Gomen , gomen pour mes inviters , ils sont vraiment intenable!! Mais comme vous l'aurez compris heero arrive dans le monde de city hunter et ca risque de pas etre triste.  
  
Chapitre deux : Un glaçon face à un dragueur.  
  
############ POV D'HEERO####################  
  
Et voilà je suis pas dans la merde.Pour un plan foireux c'est un plan foireux.Comme  
  
dirai duo y'en à marre des idées farfelues des vioques.Non seulement j'ai l'air d'avoir  
  
atteris dans un coin paumé mais en plus à peine arriver qu'est ce que je vois? Une pin-  
  
up , duo en caleçon ( non là je m'égare ) , non , non faut que j'assisteà un meurtre.Et le  
  
type qui n'est meme pas capable de remarquer ma présence. Non tiens il se retourne!  
  
Mais qu'est ce qu'il fout? Il se casse! Merde , j'ai presque envie de l'appeller pour lui  
  
faire rappeller qu'un professionel est censé éliminer les témoin génants mais bon s'il  
  
salope son boulot ça le regarde. En tout cas son boulot à l'air d'étre propre c'est déjà  
  
ça , encore un peu et j'aurai carrement pensé que c'était un amateur , mais tout de  
  
meme laissé un temoin genant c'est ce qui s'appelle un travail baclé.  
  
#############FIN POV D'HEERO####################"  
  
Heero aprés avoir attendu une bonne dizaine de minutes qu'au moin l'un de ses camarades se décide à arriver, alla examiner le corps de la victime. C'était un homme de taille assez grande , au moins 1m80 , cheveux brun coupés en brosse , rien avoir avec ses cheveux en bataille dont aucune broose ne pouvait arriver à bout, l'homme portait un costume gris. Tiens , une arme était justa à coté de lui , heero éspèra que l'autre n'était tout de meme pas assez bete pour laisser l'arme du crime. Heero se pencha pris l'arme par son mouchoir( et oui lui était un professionel pas comme ce baka),il renifla le revolver et ne sentit aucune odeur de poudre. " Pas de doute , l'arme n'a pas servis, pensa heero , le meurtrier n'a pas dut lui avoir laisser le temps de riposter , au moin c'est déjà ça". Et oui , en tant que soldat parfait heero-yui-je-reste-insensible-devant-un-cadavre ne supportait pas l'imperfection. Heero sans broncher continua sons insprction et se mit à fouiller les poches du mort ou il trouva ce qu'il cherchait c'est à dire son portefeuille , il l'ouvrit et vis une carte de visite , il y était écrit inspecteur togima , police de tokyo. Police! Police! Heero réflèchissait à toute allure , il avait déjà entendu parler de la police lors de ses cours d'histoire qu'il suivait au lycée quand il prenait sa couverture d'étudiant . Mais il n'y a pas de police à l'époque ou il vit( car en l'an 195 aprés colonisation c'est l'alliance terrestre pui oz qui faisait la loi ). Kso!! Il était partis trop loin dans le temps.  
  
###########En l'an 195 aprés colonisation ( QG des mads )##################  
  
J: Duo ce n'est pas en nous menaçant avec ton arme qu'en ramenera heero.  
  
Duo: Mais au moins ça vous feraq réflèchir plus vite pour trouver un moyen de le ramener parmis nous.  
  
Quatre: Vous ne savez vraiment quoi faire?  
  
G: Il y'aurais peut étre un moyen...  
  
J: Tu ne pense quand meme pas à...  
  
G: Purquoi pas?  
  
S: Mais ce n'est encore qu'un prototype , on ne sais pas si ça marche.  
  
G: Je vous signale cher confrère que la machine qui nous à sevis à faire voyager dans le temps ce pauvre heero était auusi un prototype.  
  
Duo: Quoi!!  
  
Wufei: Par nataku nos mentors sont fous  
  
OCC de trowa (oui , oui , de trowa ) : Tu ne t'en ai pas encore rendu compte?  
  
Duo: Si vous avez la solution alors grouillez-vous!!!!  
  
G: Il nous faudra un peu de temps pour que cela reussisse , au moins deux semaines.  
  
Un duo passablement énervè: TRES BIEN VOUS AVEZ DEUX SEMAINES!!!! MAIS JE VOUS PREVIENS SI D'ICI LA HEERO N'EST PAS RENTRE JE VOUS FAITS LA PEAU TOUS AUTANT QUE VOUS ETES!!! C'EST CLAIR ? ET CROYEZ MOI QUAND JE SUIS EN MODE SHINIGAMI IL VAUT MIEUX ETRE AILLEURS.  
  
Les mads tous en choeur: On se dépeche.  
  
Quatre: Je n'ose imaginez ce qui se passerait s'ils échouraient.  
  
Trowa: Hm! ( c'est certain ).  
  
Puis trowa pris tendrement la main de l'arabe , c'est certain si c'était le jeune blond qui était était à la place d'heero il aurait agit de la meme façon que duo.  
  
*************1995 ( Tokyo )************  
  
Un policier: Nom.  
  
Heero : Heero yui.  
  
Le policier: Age.  
  
Heero: Quinze ans.  
  
Le policier: Adresse.  
  
Heero:__________  
  
Le policier d'un ton légèrement impatient: Adresse!  
  
Heero: Comme je voyage beaucoup je n'ai pas d'adresse précise.( après tout c'était vrai)  
  
Le policier: Le sujet de votre plainte.  
  
Heero d' un ton légèrement ironique: Oh! trois fois rien. J'ai seulement était témoin du meurtre d'un policier.  
  
Et comme il s'y attendais le policier avait l'air d'étre plus attentif. décidèment entre policiers et militaires il n'yavait pas beaucoup de différence. Avec les civils ils sont froids presque indifférent mais quand cela concerne l'un des leurs ils démarrent au quart de tour. Cela dégoutait presque heero, bon sang , c'était un policier , il connaissaient les risques alors pourquoi toute la police se sont concerné quand l'un des leur mourait et se sentent peu concerné quand il s'agit d'un civil? Heero après avoir réflèchis sur ce qu'il devait faire avait décider de signaler le meurtre au commissariat le plus proche , juste pour donner une leçon de professionalisme au tueur. Et c'était exactement dans ce commissariat ou travailler la belle lieutenant de police saeko nogami. Dés le début elle avait remarqué heero , sa marche féline montrait qu'il était sur de soi , il était de taille assez moyenne mais ce n'était encore un adolescent , il grandirait, en tout cas son jeune age ne l'empechait pas d'étre musclé , c'était une musculature fine ,."hm!! songea saeko , un véritable adonis". Mais ce qui attira surtout l'attention de la femme policier c'était les yeux du garçon , ce n'était pas la magnifique couleur bleue prussiene, après tout il était peut étre metisse , non c'est cet éclat dur qu'on lisait dans son regard , un regard froid presque insoutenable. Oui ce garçon l'intriguer.Et maintanant qu'elle venait d'entendre qu'il était témoin dans le meurtre d'un policier elle avait une bonne occasion pour aller à sa rencontre. Quand le policier vit approcher le lieutenant nogami se leva et la salua respectueusement, quant à heero il resta heero. Il la regarda froidement et commença à la détailler. Il vit une trés beele jeune femme aux cheveux noirs presque bleuté , un visage assez agréable à regarder mis en valeur par un maquillage assez reuusis. Heero fronça les sourcils , les vétements de cette femme n'étaient pas réglementaire . Heero doutait que le lieutenant noin mettrait une jupe fendue et surement pas un décolletè plongeant.  
  
Saeko: Heero c'est ça , cela t'ennuirait de venir avec moi pour identifiait le criminel .  
  
Heero: Non !  
  
Saeko: Alors suis moi^__^  
  
Et sans dire un mot heero suiva saeko qui lui montra plusieurs photos de suspects . Ils y passèrent plusieurs heures sans interruptions.  
  
Saeko: Tu voudrait faire une pause?  
  
Heero : lie.  
  
Saeko: Tu en est sur?  
  
Heero: Hai!  
  
Saeko: Comme tu voudra ^__^!  
  
Décidement ce garçon n'était pas un bavard. Il y passèrent donc au moins une heure lorsqu'heero trouva. Le suspect était un homme de trente , trente cinq ans , cheveux et yeux noirs , son visage était caractérisé par une cicatrice sur son arcade sourcilliere.  
  
Saeko d'une voix blanche: Tu... tu ne m'as pas dit à quoi ressemblait la victime.  
  
Heero: Je peux meme vous dire son nom , c'est togima.  
  
Saeko: Mais togima était en civil! comment savais-tu qu'il s'agissait d'un policier et surtout comment connais-tu son nom?  
  
Heero: En fouillant ses poches.  
  
Saeko: Comment!!?  
  
Décidèment ce garçon était vraiment étrange , non seuleument le fait d'avoir assister à un meurtre le laisse presque indifférent mais en plus toucher un cadavre n'avait pas l'air de l'avoir dégouter.Est ce que ce garçon serait insensible?  
  
Saeko: Ecoute heero tu viens d'identifier un tueur professionel connu pour n'avoir eu à son actif aucun échec.Par conséquent pour étre sur que tu puisses témoigner je vais te faire protégè par un professionel.  
  
Heero: Un policier?  
  
Saeko: Non, viens suis moi!  
  
Et sans un mot de plus saeko et heero quitterent le commissariat de shinjuku et montérent dans la voiture de fonction de la jeune femme. Pendant que saeko conduisait elle se mit à réflèchir à la situation , togima faisait parti de la police des police et était sur une affaire importante comprenant les hautes sphére de la police dont certains avaient des relations plus que douteuses avec le scorpion noir . Le scorpion noir était une organisation criminel qui ferait passer les yakuzas pour des enfants de coeur.Quant au suspect il se faisait appeller le corbeau car tout comme ct animal il portait malheur à toutes ses victimes. S'il elle voulait qu'heero ne fasse pas parti du lot il fallait qu'il se fasse protégé par un homme exeptionnel.  
  
Heero: Ou allons-nous ?  
  
Saeko: Voir un ami qui te protégera.Mais dis moi , tu ne veux pas prévenir tes parents?  
  
Heero: J'ignore leur numéros. Il voyagent sans cesse.  
  
Saeko: Il t'ont laissé seul et sans bagages?  
  
Heero: L'aéroport a perdu mes bagages et je me suis fait fait voler mon portefeuille ou il 'y avait mon argent et mon passeport.  
  
Saeko: Décidement tu n'as pas eu de chance.  
  
Heero ne répondit pas , il n'allait tout de meme pas lui dire la véritè , c'est a dire qu'il était censé remonté le temps pour s'empecher d'assassiner quelqu'un et que ce n'était pas franchement une réussite. Il en était là de ses réflexions lorsque saeko se gara. Ils était en face d'un immeuble assez grand qui avait en plus un garage.  
  
Saeko:Viens  
  
Heero suivit saeko à l'intérieure de l'immeuble puis tout deux montérent les escaliers. Saeko n'eut meme pas le temps de frapper que la porte s'ouvrit brusquement pour laisser apparaitre un homme qui semblait avoir le diable aux trousse .  
  
RYYYYOOOO!!! Saeko reconnu la voix , heero avait encore fait des siennes.  
  
Quelque minutes plus tards.  
  
Ryo: Non !  
  
Saeko: Mon petit ryo...  
  
Ryo: Saeko , tu sais que je ne protége que les belle femme , je ne vais pas me mettre à jouer les baby-siter.  
  
Saeko de son air le plus séducteur: En échange je veux bien sortir avec toi un soir.  
  
Ryo: Tu crois encore m'avoir avec tes promesses vaseuses.  
  
Saeko: Cette fois c'est promis.  
  
Ryo en se jettant sur saeko: Dans ce cas rembourse moi tes dettes tout de suite.  
  
BOUM!! Coup de massue de kaori , depuis le temps ce pauvre ryo devrait y étre habituer. "Kso! pensa heero , dans quel cirque j'ai atteris".  
  
Fin.  
  
Yaonne: ouf! chapitre fini! vais pouvoir me reposer!  
  
Duo: surement pas! tu ne m'as toujours pas rendu heero!!  
  
Heero: Je ne veux pas rester avec ces malades , meme duo à l'air normal comparé à eux.  
  
Ryo: Merçi bien!!  
  
Trowa et quatre : et nous?  
  
Yaonne: On verra , on verra. Aller salut. 


	3. chapitre 3: Faites moi sortir de ce cauc...

Quand un iceberg rencontre de joyeux lurons  
  
Auteur: Yaonne-san  
  
E mail: yaonnesan@yahoo.fr  
  
Disclamer: Les personnages de cette fic ne sont pas à moi , je ne fais que les loués.  
  
Genre: Légèrement yaoi , ooc , ua et cross over.  
  
Couple: 1&2 , 3&4.  
  
Yaonne-san: Ben tu vois duo , je la continue ta fic  
  
Duo: Y'a interet !  
  
Yaonne: Mais je me demande si je vais pas mettre heero avec ryo ?  
  
Heero: Yaonne , omae o korosu !!!  
  
Yaonne: ^____^!! Je plaisante!  
  
Ryo: ça tombe bien car moi je n'aime que les femmes!  
  
Kaori: ça on l'avait compris . Mais alors pourquoi tu ne t'interesse pas à moi ?  
  
Ryo: Depuis quand t'es une femme ? ( Coup de massue ) Mais ça fait mal.  
  
Kaori: C'était l'interet de la chose.  
  
Duo: Hi! hi! Elle t'as pas raté.  
  
Wufei: Se faire avoir par une onna , quelle humiliation !  
  
Heero: Tout à fait d'accord et tu n'as encore rien vu chang.  
  
Wufei: Tu as droit à toute ma compassion yui.  
  
Heero: Arigato !  
  
Yaonne: Je vous dérange peut étre ? Vous voulez que je m'occupe de mon autre fic ?  
  
Heero , duo: RESTE !!  
  
Yaonne: Alors bouclez là pour que je puisse continuer !!! ( grand silence) Je vois qu'on s'est compris.  
  
Chapitre trois : Faites moi sortir de ce cauchemard !!!  
  
*************POV D'Heero*****************************  
  
Ryooo! Encore ! Pourquoi à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvent ensemble c'est la même rengaine. Cette lieutenant nogami a dit q'on pouvait lui faire confiance , mais comment faire confiance à un type qui mate des magazines pornos et qui s'amuse à sauter sur tout ce qui porte une jupe , à part kaori bien sur ! Est ce qu'il y a quelqu'un qui me détèste et qui m'oblige à subir tout ça ? ( Yaonne: t'avais qu'à étre majeur ) . Et le pire c'est que ce saeba depuis depuis que je suis arriver à passer ces trois dernieres nuits à essayer de m'enmener avec lui dans ses beuveries . Heureusement que kaori était là sinon je sens que je l'aurais tué. Meme duo est moins insuportable alors c'est pour dire ! Tiens , pourquoi je pense à ce baka natté moi ? Bah , il doit me manquer comme les autres d'ailleurs. Minute! Je suis le soldat parfait , je n'ai pas le droit de m'attacher aux gens. Pourtant c'est fou ce que duo me manque.  
  
******************FIN POV d'Heero****************************  
  
Ryo regarda la chambre d'heero puis descendit. Ce garçon décidemment n'était pas un grand bavard , qui plus est il était un léve tot ce qui était loin d'étre son cas. Comme à son habitude lorsqu'il se révellait ryo alla droit vers la cuisine pour savoir ce que kaori avait préparer.  
  
Ryo: Kaori , quand est ce qu'on mange ? C'est pas encore pret ?  
  
Kaori: Tu pourrais qu'en meme dire bonjour !  
  
Ryo: Bonjours kaori ! Alors quand est ce qu'on mange ?  
  
Kaori en soupirant: Ryo , je ne suis pas ta doméstique mais ta partenaire alors parle moi autrement veux tu ? Au fait tu veux bien appeller heero et lui dire que le petit déjeuner est pret ?  
  
Ryo en hurlant de la cuisine: Gamin , le petit déjeuner est pret !!!  
  
De sa chambre heero soupira , décidèment ce baka de ryo avait les maniéres de ce baka de duo. Heero fronça les sourcils , kso ! Pourquoi il ne pouvait pas s'empecher de penser à lui.  
  
***************En l'an 195 aprés colonisation**********************  
  
Pov de quatre  
  
Duo déperrit à vue d'oeil ! ça fait trois jours qu'heero a disparus et si les professeurs ne se dépèchent pas duo risque de se laisser mourir de faim. Heureusement que wufei est intervenu hier sinon ce serait encore pire.  
  
*******Flash back**********  
  
Wufei: Par nataku ! Duo reagis , tu ne vois pas que tu es en train de te tuer à petit feu !!  
  
Duo: Fous moi la paix chang !  
  
Wufei: C'EST FEI FEI MAXUELL !  
  
Duo le regarda ébahis . Il à dit fei fei !  
  
Wufei: Ecoute duo , tu n'es pas le seul à étre triste de la disparition d'heero. C'est vrai c'est pas la meme chose parce que toi tu l'aimes , et ne me regardes pas avec ses yeux parce qu'il faut étre aveugle ou s'appeller heero yui pour ne pas le remarquer. Meme si nous ne pouvons comprendre ta peine trowa , quatre , et moi nous pouvons la partager. Car heero est avant tout notre frére d'arme. Et toi aussi duo et quand tu souffres nous souffrons aussi. Alors réagis car si tu ne le fais pas moi aussi je fais la gréve de la faim et tu l'auras sur la conscience. Alors essaye de manger un peu d'accord ?  
  
Wufei allait partit quand duo le retint par la manche.  
  
Duo: wufei , thank you !  
  
Wufei souris et sortis. Il ne vit pas quatre qui avait tout entendus.  
  
*********Fin du flash back*******  
  
Oui vraiment heureusement que wufei est intervenu car moi je n'aurais pas su trouver les mots justes malgrés mon empathie.  
  
Fin du pov de quatre  
  
***************tokyo: 1995*************************************  
  
Heero: non.  
  
Ryo: Allons , essaye juste un peu pour voir.  
  
Heero: J'ai dis non !  
  
Ryo: Si tu ne le fais pas tu ne seras jamais un homme.  
  
Heero: Je ne vois pas en quoi draguer des lycéennes me ferais devenir un homme.  
  
Ryo: Ne me dis pas que t'es puceau!  
  
Heero en rougissant: Oui.  
  
Ryo les larmes aux yeux: Ha! Ha! Ha! Tes puceau ?  
  
Heero: Il est inutile de le hurlé sur les toits !  
  
Ryo: T'es déjà sortis avec une fille au moins ?  
  
Heero en rougissant de plus en plus: Non.  
  
Ryo: Plus fort !  
  
Heero en élevant légèrement la voix: Non.  
  
Ryo: Décidèment je me fais vieux car je n'entend toujours rien.  
  
Un heero passablement énervé: NON!  
  
Ryo: Tu sais ce qu'on dit ? On apprend mieux sur le tas!  
  
Kami-sama ça promet! Heero regarda étrangement ryo. S'il restait avec lui ce n'était pas pour qu'il le protége , il pouvait se protéger lui meme , non c'était plutot pou avoir un git et un couvert.Mais il devait le payer cher , en supportant ce pervers. Pourtant plus heero y réflèchissait plus il pensait que quelque chose clochait. A chaque fois que ryo pensait qu'on ne le regardait pas on pouvait voir dans ses yeux un voile de tristesse. Qui plus est ça façon de draguer était complétement débile , aucune fille saine d'esprit ne voudrait sortir avec un malade. Pourtant avec ses 1m85 , son visage attrayant et son physique avantageux il pourrait avoir du succés. Heero compris que le nettoyeur professionel portait un masque. Le pilote du wing soupira, lui meme portait un masque , celui du soldat parfait , qu'il ne retirait jamais sous peine soit de subir à nouveau son entrainement soit de mourir au combat , il devait quoiqu'il arrive rester de marbre. Ryo lui avait l'air de porter ce masque du comique de sevice pour cacher une peine profonde. Heero n'aimaitpas ça , il aurait voulu étre avec quelqu'un de sincére.  
  
Ryo: Mince ! Déjà trois heures , il est l'heure.  
  
Heero: L'heure de quoi ?  
  
Ryo avec un grand sourire: L'heure d'aller voir la belle miki !  
  
Et sans rien ajouter de plus ryo pris heero par le bras et tout deux se mirent à courir comme des dératés. "Kami-sama , pensa heero , qu'est il encore aller inventer ? " Ils coururent pendant un moment lorsque ryo s'arreta devant un café. Ryo en entrant au cats'eyes salua miki.  
  
Miki: Oh! Ryo , c'est toi ? Comment vas tu ?  
  
Ryo: Bien dés que je te vois !  
  
Falcon: Ryo.  
  
Ryo: Oh ! t'es là aussi gros lourdeau ?  
  
Miki d'un air menaçant: Ryo!  
  
Ryo: Dit miki, quand te decideras tu à quitter cette grosse brute pour moi?  
  
Falcon avec son bazuka: Tu disais ?  
  
Miki: Navrée ryo mais falcon est l'homme avec qui je veux passer ma vie.  
  
Falcon en rougissant: Hm! Hm!  
  
Ryo: Ha! Ha! Un élèphant qui rougis!  
  
Miki: Ryo , si au lieu de dire des idioties tu nous présentait ce jeune homme!  
  
Et en disant cela elle adressa un sourire à heero. Heero était complétement desarmé face à ce sourire et était aussi trés surpris qu'un homme aussi imposant que ce falconpuisse rougir aussi facilement.Et sans savoir pourquoi , automatiquement ils leur sourirent. Ce n'était pas son habituel petit sourire cynique mais un sourire qui irradiait son visage.Ryo lui meme fut surpris par ce sourire , c'est la premiére fois qu'il lui voyait un tel visage. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que c'était aussi la premiére fois depuis longtemps qu'il souriait ainsi. Enfin! Il avait trouvé des gens sincéres qui lui donnait confiance. Cette miki et ce falcon étaient pour lui comme une bouffée d'air pur.  
  
Miki: Comment t'appelles tu mon garçon ?  
  
Heero: Heero yui.  
  
Ryo: Il n'est pas trés bavard.  
  
Miki: C'esr vrai ? Alors tu devrais bien t'entendre avec falcon.  
  
Et pour confirmer ses dires heero alla directement vers le géant.  
  
Falcon: Hn ? ( café ? )  
  
Heero: Hn! (oui )  
  
Falcon: Hn ? (sucre ? )  
  
Heero: Hn ( non )  
  
Falcon: Hn! ( tiens! )  
  
Heero: Hn ( merci )  
  
Puis heero souris à falcon , un petit sourire mais qui voulait tout dire. Il voulait dire j'ai confiance. Quant à falcon il apprecia le jeune garçon discret. Ryo avait assisté à l'échange les yeux ronds , ce gosse était vraiment étrange pour sympatiser aussi rapidement avec un tel monstre! Mais heero pensait autrement , il venait de rencontrer un autre trowa , car comme avec son frére de combat , falcon et lui n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour se faire comprendre. Dans un monde qui lui était inconnu il venait de se faire un ami.  
  
A suivre.  
  
Ryo: Yaonne , pourquoi c'est l'elèphant qui a le beau role ? Je suis bien plus beau que lui !  
  
Yaonne: Oui mais es tu une persoone sincére ?  
  
Ryo: _________________________  
  
Wufei: En tout cas merci pour le beau role que tu m'as donné.  
  
Yaonne: ^_____^ de rien. Allez à la prochaine. 


	4. chapitre 4 : les personnages de city hun...

Quand un iceberg rencontre de joyeux lurons  
  
Yaonne : continura , continura pas...  
  
Duo : Yaonnnneeeeeee !!!  
  
Yaonne : oui duo !  
  
Duo : Il revient aujourd'hui mon hee-chou ?  
  
Heero : C'est quoi encore ce surnom débile ?  
  
Duo : Mais c'est joli hee-chou , n'est ce pas hee-chan ?  
  
Heero : Baka ! n'empeche yaonne , je reviens ou pas dans ce chapitre ?  
  
Yaonne : Cela depend de mon humeur et de mon imagination .  
  
Wufei : On est pas sorti de l'auberge.  
  
Tous : C'est sur !  
  
Chapitre 4 : Les personnages de city hunter vu par heero.  
  
Kaori : C'est maintenant que tu rentres ryo ?  
  
Ryo se retourna vers sa coequipiére. Et dire qu'il avait cru pouvoir rentrer sans se faire remarquer.  
  
Kaori : Non mais tu as vu l'heure , il est plus de deux heures du matin. tu étais ou ?  
  
Ryo : Au snack patate .  
  
Kaori : Encore ce bar gay , tu es vraiment débauché. Je te rappel que tu dois proteger heero , imagine que l'on nous ait attaqué pendant que tu étais en train de t'amuser !!  
  
Ryo : Justement kaori , je n'étais pas en train de m'amuser. C'est dans ce genre d'endroit ou je peux trouver des renseignements sur le corbeau noir.  
  
Kaori : C'est vrai ?  
  
Ryo avec son air le plus sérieux : C'est la vérité ( yaonne : sa voix est vachement sensuelle quand il est sérieux )  
  
Kaori : Je te crois ryo , bon je vais me coucher.  
  
Ryo suivit kaori des yeux et au moment ou elle entra dans sa chambre il prit son air le plus débile ( yaonne : c'étais trop beau pour etre vrai ). " décidement je lui ferais croire n'importe quoi . " Et c'est en sifflotant qu'il monta se coucher. Il alla vers sa chambre puis changea d'avis et se dirigea vers la chambre d'heero. Il voulait s'assurait que le mioche dormait , aprés tout cétais un client. Ryo entrebailla la porte et inspecta d'un oeil la chambre. " Mince , pense ryo , sa chambre est foutrement bien rangée ". Il allait partir quand il entendis un gémissement venu du lit d'heero. Ryo eu un sourire moqueur . Le pauvre petit , il a peur loin de ses parents. Eh ! mais en plus il parle en dormant.Le nettoyeur s'approcha du terroriste pour mieux entendre mais brusquement heero se réveilla.  
  
Heero : Que faites vous dans ma chambre ?  
  
Ryo : Tu faisais un cauchemar.  
  
Heero : Soka ( je vois )  
  
Ryo : De quoi révais tu ?  
  
Heero : Assassinat.  
  
Heero ne précisa pas alors ryo pensa qu'il revivait le meurtre du policier. Mais quand heero parlais d'assassinat il pensait à toutes les personnes qu'il avait tué , la petite fille et son chien , noventa , et toutes les personnes innocentes mortes par sa faute. Lorsque ryo sortis , heero se laissa aller. Bon sang , quand ces cauchemars cesseront ils ? Qaund ces morts arreteraient de le hanter ?  
  
Le lendemain comme à son habitude heero étais le premier à se lever mais fut trés vite suivis à sa grande surprise par ryo.  
  
Ryo : Viens !  
  
Et sans avoir pris de petit déjeuner qui d'aprés duo est le repas le plus important de la journée , ils descendirent au sous sol. Heero fut trés surpris d'y découvrir un stand de tir , finalement peut etre que ce saeba n'était pas que du vent . Il vit ryo prendre une arme de la réserve et la tendit à heero. Heero ne bougea pas , interrogeant ryo du regard  
  
Ryo : Il faut que tu saches que j'apprend à tous mes clients , surtout aux hommes , à se défendre .  
  
Heero : Je ne veux pas d'arme.  
  
Ryo : Ne t'inquiéte pas l'arme est légère et je t'apprendrais à t'en servir.  
  
Heero : Je n'en veux pas.  
  
Ryo : Essaye au moins.  
  
Heero : Lie !  
  
Ryo : Tu as peur ?  
  
Heero regarda fixement ryo. Non il n'avais pas peur mais pour une fois il n'étais plus un soldat qui devais tuer , seulement un adolescent qui avais besoin de protection. Il est arrivé dans un monde qui ne connait ni la guerre ni la souffrance , dans un monde ou les garçon de son age ne se demandaient pas s'ils allaient survivre le lendemain. Pas de mort , de torture , de larme , d'entrainement , juste un monde paisible.  
  
Heero : Je vais monter voir si le petit déjeuner est pret.  
  
Ryo avec un sourire ironique : Tu sais il y a quelque temps j'ai protegé une femme et un jeune garçon , le garçon voulait apprendre à se servir d'une arme pour proteger cette femme . Et ce garçon etais plus jeune que toi.  
  
Heero : A t'il tué quelqu'un ?  
  
Ryo : Non .  
  
Heero : Je monte.  
  
Ryo secoua la tete , il ne tirera rien de cet enfant. Heero lui pensa que cet enfant avait de la chance , lui devais avoir entre cinq , six ans lorsqu'il à appris à se servir d'une arme pour devenir un tueur professionel.  
  
Kaori : Ohayo heero , bien dormi ?  
  
Heero : Hai .  
  
Kaori : Miki compte venir te voir aujourd'hui.  
  
Heero : Demo ?  
  
Kaori avec un grand sourire : C'est une surprise. Mets toi à table le petit déjeuner est pret.  
  
Le petit déjeuner fut pris en silence , kaori avais essayer d'animer le repas mais elle eu pour réponse un lourd silence. Heero voyait bien que ryo le méprisait mais juste pour un moment il voulais oublié qu'il avais reçu un entrainement de soldat d'élite. Si J le savait il en aurait une crise cardiaque. Comment ! Son soldat parfait , celui qui se remettait une jambe en place sans broncher , veux , meme si c'est juste un moment , etre comme les garçons de son age ? Quant à duo il penserait à un miracle et irait marqué ce moment d'une pierre blanche. En pensant à duo heero ne put s'empecher de laisser flotter à ses lévres un léger sourire que seuls ses proches pouvaient percevoir.  
  
**************An 195 aprés colonisation***********  
  
Duo : Alors , c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain?  
  
G : Duo ça ne fait que cinq jours.  
  
Duo : Mais G cinq jours sans mon hee-chan c'est une éternité.  
  
Quatre : Calme toi duo , si tu ne cesse pas de les dérangers , ils ne finiront jamais , allar viens.  
  
Duo suivit quatre à contre coeur. Il savais que les autres aussi s'inqiétaient pour heero , mais lui il l'aimait , c'était différent.  
  
Duo : Quatre ?  
  
Quatre : Oui duo !  
  
Duo : Quand il reviendra , meme s'il me rejette , je lui dis ce que je ressens.  
  
Quatre avec un grand sourire : Je suis sur qu'il répondra à tes sentiments  
  
Duo : Tu crois ?  
  
Quatre : c'est certain^_____^  
  
Duo : Au fait comment ça se passe avec trowa ?  
  
Quatre : Il me rend trés heureux , il est si ...  
  
Duo : Pas de détail s'il te plais.  
  
Un quatre gené : DUO !  
  
Duo : Je plaisante voyons ! Ou est passé ton sens de l'humour ?  
  
Quatre : J'ai du l'oublier dans la chambre de trowa.  
  
A ces mots tout deux éclaterent de rire . Finalement quatre avait un vache sens de l'humour.  
  
**********1995 , tokyo **********  
  
Heero commençait à s'ennuyer ferme. Pas d'ordinateur , pas de mission , pas de wufei pourchassant un baka américain de sa connaissance , la seule chose positive c'est qu'il n'y avait pas non plus de rélèna. Il en était là dans ses pensées quand il entendit frapper.Ryo était en bas en train de s'entrainer et kaori était sous la douche , il n'eut donc pas d'autre choix que d'aller ouvrir la porte non sans avoir vérifié par le judas l'identité du visiteur . Aprés tout en était jamais assez prudent , peut etre que rélèna avait trouver le moyen de le poursuivre. Mais heureusement ce n'était que miki.  
  
Miki : Salut heero , ça va ?  
  
Heero : Hn .  
  
Miki : Ou sont les autres ?  
  
Heero : Ryo s'entraine , kaori est sous la douche.  
  
Miki : Attends moi là , je reviens.  
  
Elle descendit rejoindre ryo pour revenir cinq minutes plus tard.  
  
Miki : Dis moi heero que dirais tu d'aller faire des courses ?  
  
Heero : Courses ?  
  
Miki : Toi et moi allons faire du shopping ^_^  
  
Et sans laisser le temps à heero de réagir miki l'entraina avec elle. Ils utilisérent comme moyen de locomotion la jeep de falcon.  
  
Miki : Dis moi heero , que font tes parents dans la vie ?  
  
Heero : Comme ils sont trés riches, ils passent leur temps à voyager.  
  
Miki : Et ils te laissent seul !?  
  
Heero : D'habitude je voyage avec eux mais cette fois-ci j'ai voulu rester seul. Au fait comment monsieur falcon et vous, vous vous etes connu ?  
  
Miki : Falcon m'a sauvé.  
  
Heero la regarde perplexe.  
  
Miki : Mes parents sont morts quand j'avais huit ans , je suis une orpheline de guerre.  
  
Heero : De guerre ?  
  
Miki : Je n'ai pas passé mon enfance au japon mais dans un pays en guerre. Falcon qui était à l'époque mercenaire m'a recueillie et m'a élevè.  
  
Heero : Vous etes devenue mercenaire ?  
  
Miki : Oui , mais falcon regrette de m'avoir entrainer , il voulait mon bien en m'apprenant à me défendre mais n'a pas aimer le fait que je voulais devenir mercenaire. Il voulait que je devienne comme les autres femmes.  
  
Heero ne put s'empecher de l'envier , il n'a jamais était vraiment aimé. Il est vrai qu'odin lowe l'avait sorti de la rue et s'il est vivant aujourd'hui c'est grace à lui mais il lui a aussi appris à tuer , et son entrainement a était sévère. Mais il est aussi vrai qu'il lui a donné de bon conseil et n'a jamais voulu tuer son ame. A la mort d'odin c'est J qui pris la reléve et là ce fut vraiment l'enfer. Parfois il avait envie d'hurler de douleur mais tenait bon car il savait que s'il criait le chatiment serait encore pire. Etre aimé dans un monde de violence , avant il pensait que c'était impossible.  
  
Miki : On est arrivés.  
  
*************Au centre commercial ************  
  
Heero : Mais miki ...  
  
Miki : Vas y heero montre toi.  
  
Heero : J'y suis vraiment obliger ?  
  
Miki : Et comment !  
  
Lorsqu'heero se décida de sortir de la cabine d'essayage toutes les jeunes filles se tournérent dans sa direction. Heero les entendit murmurer." C'est qui cet appollon ? Sans doute une nouvelle idole. Kuso , ce qu'il est beau. Vous avez vu son torse , c'est fou ce qu'il est musclé. " J'en étais sur , pensa heero , je n'aurai jamais du accepter de porter ces vetements ". Heero portait un jean moulant qui mettait ses jambes musclés en valeur , et une chemise blanche à manche courte qui était à moitié ouverte. meme miki ne put s'empecher de le contempler.  
  
Miki : Eh bien heero , tu as un véritable fan club. Regarde il 'y a meme une jeune fille qui viens vers toi.  
  
En effet , une des nouvelle admiratrice d'heero avait eu le courage d'aller lui adressait la parole.  
  
La jeune fille : Escuse moi , mais je me demandais si...  
  
Heero d'un ton froid : Oui.  
  
La jeune fille de plus en plus embarrassée : Et bien...  
  
Heero d'une voix impatiente : J'écoute.  
  
La jeune fille : Tu ne voudrais pas aller boire un verre avec moi ?  
  
Heero : Je regrette.  
  
La jeune fille : Je ne te plais pas ?  
  
Heero : Je préfère les garçons.  
  
A ces mots la jeune fille resta bouche bée puis se reprit et sourit.  
  
La jeune fille avant de partir : Au moins j'aurais essayé.  
  
Miki : C'est vrai que tu préfère les garçons ?  
  
Heero : Oui.  
  
Miki : Si ryo apprend ça il en fera une attaque.  
  
Heero : M'en fiche de son opinion , mais qu'en pensera monsieur falcon ?  
  
Miki : Que penses tu de lui ?  
  
Heero : C'est quelqu'un de timide qui ne sais pas comment réagir face à ses émotions mais qui semble assez gentil.  
  
Miki : Certains pensent que c'est un tueur impitoyable.  
  
Heero : Si c'étais le cas il ne vous aurait pas élevée et son aura serait plus agressive.  
  
Miki : Tu sais lire les auras !?  
  
Heero : __________  
  
Miki : Bon , si je t'invitais prendre un café ?  
  
Heero : Pourquoi pas ?  
  
**********Café cats'eyes ************  
  
Falcon : Alors heero , comment ça se passe avec ryo ?  
  
Heero : Je m'ennuie. Il n'y a rien d'interessant . Pas d'ordinateur ni de lecture saine , il n'y a que des playboys.  
  
Falcon : Si tu veux j'ai quelque livres interessants que je peux te preter.  
  
heero : Avec plaisir.  
  
Falcon monta chercher ces fameux livres.  
  
Miki : Que penses tu du couple ryo/kaori ?  
  
Heero : Ils s'aiment , cela se voit tout de suite quand ils se regardent et kaori montre bien ce qu'elle ressent , le probleme c'est ryo.  
  
Miki : Oui ?  
  
Heero : Il ne veut pas montrer ses sentiments et ne cesse de provoquer kaori.  
  
Miki : Il pense qu'en niant ses sentiments il pourra la préservée.  
  
Heero : NON ! C'est pour se préserver lui.Il ne veut pas souffrir s'il venait à la perdre alors il ne cesse de porter un masque , celui de l'obsédé et de l'éternel dragueur.  
  
Miki : Tu penses que ce n'est qu'un masque ?  
  
Heero : Peut etre .  
  
La conversation s'arreta là car falcon descendait avec des livres plein les bras.  
  
Falcon : La plupart sont des livres de guerre.  
  
Heero : Arigato.  
  
Miki : Viens , je te raccompagnes.  
  
Le trajet se fit en silence . Miki se posait des questions au sujet d'heero. Malgrés son jeune age il pouvait voir au fond des gens. De plus son regard froid montrait bien qu'il n'étais pas ce qu'il prétendais etre.  
  
Miki : On est arrivé.  
  
Heero : Merci pour les vetements.  
  
Miki : De rien.  
  
Lorsqu'heero rentra il vit une scéne habituelle , kaori poursuivant avec sa massue ryo. Heero soupira , ils s'aimaient mais ne le montrait pas. Silencieusement il se jura que lorsqu'il reverra duo il lui dirais ses sentiments J ou pas J .  
  
Kaori arretant de poursuivre ryo : Tu es rentré heero ! Comment s'est passé ta sortie ?  
  
Heero : Bien.  
  
Ryo de son air le plus narquois : Tu n'as pas étè attaquer ? Mais si cela avait étè le cas miki t'aurais défendu.  
  
Heero ne répondit pas à la pique , comme à son habitude il resta de marbre. Il monta donc les escaliers en silence.  
  
Kaori : Tu pousses le bouchon un peu loin ryo . Pourquoi es tu aussi agressif avec lui ?  
  
Ryo : Ca me regarde.  
  
kaori : Tu lui en veux de ne pas vouloir se servir d'une arme ?  
  
Ryo : Je n'aime pas les laches , et encore moins les gosses de riche qui veulent etre servis sur un plateau d'argent.  
  
Kaori : RYO TU N'ES QU'UN IMBECILE !!!  
  
Ryo la regarda sans comprendre. Mais si kaori avait agit si violemment c'est parce qu'elle a put lire la souffrance dans les yeux d'heero. Kaori s'était rendu compte de la detresse du jeune garçon mais comme à son habitude ryo ne voyait rien. Dans sa chambre heero réffléchissait avec un air soucieux . Il se demandait quand il reverrait duo.  
  
A suivre.  
  
Duo : A suivre ?  
  
Yaonne : Ouaip !  
  
Duo : Yaonne , omae o korosu !  
  
Heero : C'est ma réplique !  
  
Yaonne : Continuer et je fai greve.  
  
Duo : Non ! Nous te demandons pardon oh grande yaonne ! Nous sommes des larves , d'horribles larves.  
  
Heero : Parles pour toi.  
  
Yaonne : Aller à la prochaine ^^ review please ^______^ 


	5. chapitre 5 : quand heero se fait enlever

Quand un iceberg rencontre de joyeux lurons  
  
Yaonne : Yaonne lives !!  
  
Duo : C'est ma réplique !  
  
Yaonne : Mais qui détient le stylo ? Laisse moi faire ce que je veux sinon plus de hee-chan.  
  
Heero : Le chantage est punis par la loi.  
  
Yaonne : Vraiment hee-choupinet ?  
  
Duo : Hi ! Hi ! Hee-choupinet , il faut que je le ressort ce surnom.  
  
Heero : Duo omae o ...  
  
Duo : Je sais , je sais ! T'en as pas marre de toujours sortir cette rengaine ?  
  
Falcon : Je savais bien qu'il existait quelqu'un d'aussi bete que toi ryo.  
  
Ryo : Tu te crois drole espece de pervers -_-*  
  
Falcon : Ryo , c'est toi le pervers !  
  
Ryo : Moi je suis peut etre pervers mais toi tu n'es qu'un gros obsédé. D'ailleurs je vais aller le dire à miki et la consolée dans mes bras ( boum). Kaori !  
  
Kaori : Ce n'est pas moi.  
  
Heero : Cessez d'ennuyer monsieur falcon.  
  
Ryo : Non ! Ne me dis pas que tu en pinces pour l'élèphant !  
  
Heero tout rouge : Omae o korosu !  
  
Duo : Mon hee-chan à moi , dis c'est pas vrai , tu ne vas pas me tromper !  
  
Yaonne : Vous etes pas ensemble !  
  
Duo , heero , d'un air menaçant : Yaonnnnneeeeeee !!!  
  
Yaonne : PAS ENCORE ^______^!!  
  
Saeko : Je ne voudrais pas jouer les troubles fetes mais je pense que certaine personnes voudraient bien savoir la suite .  
  
Yaonne : OUPS JE M'Y MET DE SUITE !  
  
Chapitre 5 : Quand heero se fait enlever.  
  
Kaoriiiiiiii ! Kaori sursauta , qu'est ce qui lui prenait à cet obsédè de ryo d'hurler comme ça ?  
  
Ryo : Kaori , ou as tu mis mes playboys ?  
  
Kaori : Mais je n'y est pas touchés !  
  
Ryo : Alors ou sont ils ?  
  
Kaori en soupirant : Je te signales que tu n'es pas le seul homme dans la maison .  
  
Ryo : Le sale gosse , il aurait pas osé !  
  
Kaori : Et si au lieu de me criée dessus tu allais le lui demander.  
  
Ryo ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et courrut en direction de la chambre d'heero . Il le trouva allongé de tout son long sur le lit en train de lire un des livres de guerre que falcon lui avait preter.  
  
Ryo : Heero ! C'est toi qui as pris mes playboys ?  
  
Heero : Hn !  
  
Ryo : Tu aurais put me demander ! Bon ou sont ils ?  
  
Heero : Poubelle .  
  
Ryo : Quoi !  
  
Heero avec un air des plus sérieux : Vous n'avez pas honte de laisser trainer ces insanités alors qu'il y a un garçon innocent ici ! ( Yaonne : Innocent , innocent , et c'est qui qui reve de duo toutes les nuits ? Heero : Boucle là yaonne ! )  
  
Ryo : Non mais ça va pas ? Ces playboys étaient à moi !  
  
Heero : Monsieur falcon lui , à au moins des lectures saines.  
  
Ryo : Alors tu n'as qu'à aller te faire protéger par l'élèphant !  
  
Heero : Bonne idée .  
  
Et sans rien ajouté de plus il sortit de la chambre.  
  
" Bon débarras" pensa ryo.  
  
Kaori : Ryo , c'est normal qu'heero sorte seul ?  
  
Ryo : J'ai décidè de ne plus le protéger.  
  
Kaori : Mais ryo !  
  
Ryo : Bon je sors .  
  
Kaori : Tu vas le chercher ?  
  
Ryo : Non , je vais aller draguer en ville .  
  
Décidemment ryo ne changera jamais. Kaori était inquiéte , ryo avait l'air d'oublier qu'on en voulait à la vie du jeune garçon Mais kaori avait tort de s'inquiétée car ryo suivait heero . Quant à heero il savait que cet obsédè de nettoyeur le suivait , mais il s'en fichait , qu'il fasse ce qu'il veut. Bon sang c'est fou ce que duo lui manquait.  
  
***Quelque part à tokyo********  
  
Corbeau noir : Ainsi c'est city hunter qui le protége ?  
  
? : Oui.  
  
Corbeau noir : Cela va etre difficile de l'atteindre.  
  
? : Vous avez interet de reuusir , n'oubliez pas qu'il peut vous identifiez et l'on risque de remonter jusqu'à moi.  
  
Corbeau noir : Et en ce qui concerne le lieutenant nogami ?  
  
? : De vagues soupçons , mais rien de bien sérieux. Il vaut mieux éviter de toucher à la fille dun prefet de police . En ce qui concerne le garçon comment allez vous procédez ?  
  
Corbeau noir avec un sourire cynique : Je vais l'enlever à la barbe de saeba.  
  
? : Et comment allez vous réussir cet exploit ?  
  
Corbeau noir : Grace au point faible de city hunter.  
  
? : Lequel ?  
  
Corbeau noir : Les femmes ! Comme vous devez le savoir ryo saeba a la réputation d'etre le plus grand bandeur de tokyo , il se fait meme appellé l'étalon de shinjusku. Avec l'aide d'une trés jolie fille qui fera du charme à saeba , je pourrais enlever le gosse.  
  
? : Vous etes sur que ça marchera ? Etre distrait pour draguer une fille quand on protége quelqu'un c'est un peu gros non ?  
  
Corbeau noir : Oui mais là il s'agit de ryo saeba , c'est peut etre un expert et il est aussi vrai que dans le milieu tout le monde à peur de lui mais nous connaissons tous son point faible qui se trouve en dessous de la ceinture.  
  
? : Bien , et ensuite amenez moi le gosse directement.  
  
Corbeau noir : Mais pourquoi ne pas simplement le tué ? Miki ? : Parce qu'il me rapportera beaucoup d'argent quand je le vendrais.  
  
Corbeau noir regarda son employeur avec mépris. C'était peut etre un tueur mais le fait qu'on pouvait vendre des etres humains et le pire dans ce cas des gosses le révulsé. Surtout lorsque l'on sait que ce type a un haut poste dans la police et s'en sert pour faire disparaitre légalement des enfants. Vivement la fin de son boulot , ce type le faisait vomir.  
  
*********Café cats'eyes ********  
  
Miki : Dis moi falcon que penses tu d'heero ?  
  
Falcon : C'est quelqu'un de solitaire qui n'aime pas beaucoup montré ce qu'il reesent , surement de peur d'etre bléssé. Pourtant quand il sourit , la piéce ou il se trouve s'illumine.  
  
Miki : Tu as l'air de l'apprecier.  
  
Falcon : Il me fait penser à un oiseau blessé. Il a peur des hommes qui l'ont fait souffrir mais cherche désèspérement quelqu'un en qui il pourrait avoir confiance pour pouvoir se poser.  
  
Falcon venait juste d'achever sa phrase qu'heero fit son apparition. Heero s'avança timidement et demanda d'une petite voix s'il pouvait dormir ici cette nuit. Pourquoi ? Tu ne te plais plus chez moi ? Heero se retourna pour faire face à ryo.  
  
Heero d'une voix froide : Non , je risquerais d'attraper vos tiques.  
  
Falcon : Que s'est il passé ?  
  
Ryo : Cet abruti a jeté tout mes playboys. Ce gamin est une vraie calamité et je paris qu'avec un tel comportement il n'a pas d'ami , n'est ce pas le gosse de riche ?  
  
Miki : RYO !!  
  
Heero fixa ryo , puis baissa la tete. Des amis , oui, il en avait , meme s'il ne le montrait pas il aimait leur présence et en particulier de celle d'un certain baka natté.  
  
Ryo : Il ne veut meme pas que je lui apprenne à tirer. Hier il m'a envoyé balader lorsque j'ai voulu lui apprendre.  
  
C'est vrai heero ne voulait pas s'entrainer , il voulait juste un moment ressembler aux garçons de son age , ne plus sentir la poudre. Est-ce trop demandé ?  
  
Heero : Les armes ne m'interessent pas.  
  
Ryo : Vous voyez !  
  
Miki : Mais il n'a que quinze ans !  
  
Ryo : Et alors ? Je te signale que j'ai déjà eu affaire à des gamins , ils ont tous vouluent apprendre pour protéger les gens qu'ils aiment !! Puis se tournant vers heero : Mais peut etre que tu n'aimes personne. Mossieur est trop bien pour ça !!  
  
Heero : Et vous ? Je vous trouve bien hypocrite.  
  
Ryo : Nani !  
  
Heero : Vous aimez kaori pourtant vous tournez autours d'autres filles.  
  
Ryo : Ca ne te concerne pas !  
  
Heero : Vous pouvez aimer , on ne vous l'interdit pas , vous avez le droit de ressentir alors pourquoi jouez vous les victimes en vous empechant d'aimer la personne que vous aimez.  
  
Ryo : Je t'ai dis de te taire !!  
  
Heero : Bien au contraire. Je ne supporte plus les masques , et vous vous...  
  
Ryo empecha heero d'en dire plus , il le gifla violemment.  
  
Falcon : Ryo , qu'est-ce qui te prends !?  
  
Heero regarda tristement ryo. Pourquoi ne voulait il pas comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Lui ne pouvait pas aimer librement , il devait etre tout à sa mission. Aucune faille sinon il devrait recommencer son entrainement. Le rejet aussi lui faisait peur , mais en meme temps il voulait tant etre aimer , avoir quelqu'un sur qui se reposer.  
  
Miki : Ca va heero ?  
  
Heero : Hai.  
  
Miki : Escuse toi immédiatement ryo !  
  
Ryo : Il n'avait qu'à s'occuper de ses affaires , bon rentrons.  
  
Heero suivit heero à contre coeur , il voulait encore rester avec ces deux anges de sincérités. Ils venaient à peine de de sortir du que ryo loucha sur une jolie fille qui avait l'air de lui faire de l'oeil. Et comme de bien entendu il alla la draguer. Mais heero vit aussi une voiture noire sans plaque de matriculation qui s'approchait de lui et lorsque la voiture arriva à sa hauteur il vit le bout d'un colt. "Monte". Heero fronça les sourcils , on ne va pas le tuer mais l'enlever !?Il n'eut pas le temps de réflechir à la question et décida de le suivre , et oui le suivre car en bon professionel qu'il était il voulait connaitre l'éminence grise de cette histoire et laiisa agir le tueur qui le poussa violemment dans la voiture. Mais avant que la voiture ne démarre il vit ryo mettre un traceur sur la voiture. Sans parler du mouchard qu'il avait placé dans un des bouton de sa chemise. Evidemment ryo ne savait pas qu'il était au courant pour le micro. "C'est peut etre le roi des obsédès et des hypocrites mais il n'en reste pas moin un pro."  
  
*****Café cats'eyes********  
  
Miki : Heero vient de se faire enlever et toi tu restes là sans rien faire!  
  
Falcon : Calme toi miki.  
  
Miki : Mais..  
  
Falcon : Tu as mis un traceur sur la voiture.  
  
C'était plus une constatation qu'une question.  
  
Ryo : Oui , plus un micro dans un bouton de sa chemise.  
  
Falcon : Qu'est ce qu'on attend ?  
  
Ryo avec un grand sourire : Rien.  
  
****QG du grand méchant***  
  
Heero ne savait pas ou il se trouvait. On lui avait bandé les yeux pendant tout le trajet. Il aurait put s'echapper facilemment mais sa conscience professionelle l'en empecha.Il voulait savoir qui avait donné l'ordre de tuer ce policier , ce togima. Avant d'etre soldat il fut un tueur professionel lorsqu'il vivait avec odin lowe. Et comme son tuteur il détestait le trvail baclé. Il savait aussi que ryo l'avait laissé etre enlever pour savoir qui était la tete pensante , mais pour le moment il ne savait qu'une chose il était enfermé dans une piéce sombre et sans confort apparent. Cela le fit sourire ( non pas de occ ) , le pilote 01 avait connu bien pire. Il se demander comment aller se passer la suite du déroulement lorsque la porte s'ouvrit pour faire place à corbeau noir et à un autre homme qui pour l'instant lui était inconnu , enfin pour l'instant.  
  
? avec un air satisfait : Voilà un morceau de choix.  
  
L'inconnu regarda avec envie le jeune garçon. Son torse qu'on devinait sous sa chemise blanche presque transparente que miki lui avait acheté était musclé , un veritable appel à l'attentat à la pudeur . Son pantalon moulait joliment ses cuisses. Mais c'était surtout ses yeux bleus qui attiraient l'attention. Il est assez rare de voir un japonnais avec de tels yeux sans doute un metis pensa l'inconnu. C'est sur il en tirera un bon prix. Quant à heero il comprit pourquoi le corbeau noir ne l'avait pas tué , on voulait le vendre.  
  
Heero : Corbeau noir c'est ça ? Y'a pas à dire vous etes le roi des cons  
  
Corbeau noir : Nani !  
  
Heero en s'énervant : Bon sang mais quel baka , et dire que la police pense que vous etes professionel.  
  
? : Ou vous croyez vous jeune homme ? N'oubliez pas que vous etes notre prisonnier !!  
  
Heero : Mais c'est ça le probleme , je suis votre prisonnier alors que j'aurais déjà dut etre mort.  
  
Corbeau noir et son employeur se dévisagerent sans comprendre.  
  
Heero s'énervant de plis en plus : Un grand tueur , un grand tueur tu parles , pas fichu de tuer un témoin genant.  
  
Corbeau noir : Vas tu te taire ?  
  
Heero : Pour une fois que je parle vous allez m'écouter. Bon sang qu'est ce qui vous à pris de fuir quand vous m'avez vu ? Pouviez pas vous debarassez de moi ? Et maintenant au lieu de me tuer vous voulez me vendre !!!  
  
? : Il y a plusieurs façons de faire disparaitre un témoin genant.  
  
Heero : Ca y'est vous etes irrécuperable. Kami sama vous avez quoi dans la tete ?  
  
Corbeau noir : J'en ai assez entendu.  
  
? : Attachez le.  
  
Corbeau noir : Qu'allez vous faire ?  
  
? : Essayez la marchandise.  
  
Corbeau noir s'approcha d'heero et deux secondes plus tard il se retrouva sur sol se voyant menacer par sa propre arme.  
  
Heero avec un mauvais sourire : Navré messieurs mais vos plans vont changer.  
  
Heero se servit de corbeau noir comme otage puis avança vers la sortie mais soudain sans savoir pourquoi il trébucha puis s'évannouit. Un troisiéme homme se tenait derriére la porte.  
  
? : Bien messieurs laissez nous pour l'instant.  
  
Jeep de falcon.  
  
Ryo : Ce gosse on peut dire qu'il manque pas de courage , je l'ai peut etre jugé un peu trop vite.  
  
Falcon : Hn ( oui , c'est sur ).  
  
Ryo et falcon avait suivit la conversation grace au mochard caché d'heero.  
  
Falcon : Que crois tu qu'il veuille lui faire ?  
  
Ryo : Quelque chose qu'ils vont regretter toute leur vie crois moi .  
  
*******QG du gros mechant *******  
  
? : On se reveille petit ?  
  
Heero ouvrit son oeil droit puis le gauche. Il se sentait étrange , tout son corps lui faisait mal.  
  
? : Tu fera l'affaire.  
  
Heero ne comprenait pas jusqu'à ce qu'il se rendit compte de sa situation. Il était attaché et nu. Nu ? Puis il vit du sang , son sang. Heero voulu hurler mais il resta impassible comme à son habitude. Ne pas laisser voir à l'ennemi qu'il avait gagné.  
  
Un homme de main : Monsieur le sous prefet !  
  
? : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
  
L'homme de main : City hunter , il est là . Et il n'est pas seul l'élèphant est avec lui.  
  
? : K'so!  
  
L'homme de main : Depechez vous.  
  
Le sous prefet regarda heero , il n'avait pas le temps de l'emmener avec lui.  
  
? : On s'en va.  
  
Heero vit partir son bourreau avec un certain soulagement mais aussi avec haine. Cette ordure lui avait pris ce qu'il avait en tant de mal à preserver , son innocence et ça heero ne lui pardonnera jamais. Puis doucement sans s'en rendre compte il se mit à pleurer. Lorsque ryo et falcon arrivérent il virent un jeune garçon briser.  
  
A suivre.  
  
Yaonne : ^________^  
  
Duo : J'avais raison.  
  
Yaonne : A quel sujet ?  
  
Duo : Tu es une sadique.  
  
Yaonne : Ne dis pas ça voyons.  
  
Duo : Heero dis quelque chose.  
  
Heero : Grand silence.  
  
Duo : Heerooo!! Et oh hee-chan !  
  
Heero : Silence duo je refléchis.  
  
Duo : A quoi ?  
  
Heero : A ton avis quel est le suplice le plus douloureux ?  
  
Duo : Je ne sais pas moi , le coup du miel et des fourmis rouges ?  
  
Heero : C'est une idée.  
  
Duo : Ou encore le suplice de l'eau.  
  
Heero : Continus.  
  
Duo : Marcher sur des charbons ardents.  
  
Heero : Trés interessant.  
  
Yaonne : Oups ! J'ai interet de rattraper le coup la prochaine fois.  
  
Heero ,duo : Oui , tu as interet !!  
  
Notes : Merci pour tout ceux qui lisent mes fics et m'encourage en me laissant des review. Arigato. 


	6. chapitre 6 : L'arrivé de shinigami

Quand un iceberg rencontre de joyeux lurons  
  
Yaonne : Mon duo que j'aime meme si je préfére mon hee-chan à moi.  
  
Duo : Quoi?  
  
Yaonne : T'es faché ?  
  
Duo : T'as vu ce que tu as fait d'hee-chan !!  
  
Yaonne : Oui mais j'ai fait ça pour toi.  
  
Duo : Ou veux tu en venir ?  
  
Yaonne : Un pauvre heero blessé , à ton avis qui va le réconforter ?  
  
Rélèna : Moi !  
  
Duo tuant rélèna : Mais qu'est ce qu'elle foutait là cette pouffe ? Yaonne c'est toi qui l'a invité ?  
  
Yaonne : Tu sais pourtant ce que je pense de mademoiselle ouin papa va pas assister à mon anniversaire parce qu'il doit regler une grave crise politique.  
  
Duo : Ouais , t'as raison. Alors c'est qui qui va réconforter mon hee-chan ?  
  
Yaonne : ^_____^ Devine.  
  
Heero : Et moi j'ai pas mon mot à dire ?  
  
Duo , yaonne : Nonnnnnn  
  


* * *

  
Chapitre 6 : L'arrivé de shinigami.  
  
An 195 aprés colonisation.  
  
G : Bien , cela a mis moins de temps que nous le pensions.  
  
Duo : Vous avez fini ?  
  
J : Seulement deux.  
  
Puis il montra aux pilotes deux montres.  
  
Duo : Jolies mais on pas besoins de savoit l'heure mais de heero.  
  
J : Quand vous cesserez de faire l'imbécile 02 peut etre que je pourrais continuer. Bon ces soi disantes montres peuvent vous conduire jusqu'à heero.  
  
Wufei : C'est bien joli tout ça mais comment etre sur qu'on se retrouvera au meme endroit qu'heero ?  
  
J : Grace à son ADN . Ces montres peuvent le reperer par rapport à son sang.  
  
O : Wufei va donc...  
  
Duo : Non c'est moiqui vais le chercher.  
  
J : Je ne pense pas que vous soyez la personne la plus apte pour cette mission.  
  
Wufei : Moi je pense le contraire.  
  
Trowa : Idem.  
  
Quatre : Il n'y a rien à ajouté.  
  
Les mads furent donc contraint de confier la mission " sauver 01 " à cet exuberant americain.  
  
G : Tu appuis sur le bouton de gauche pour partir et celui de droite pour revenir. Pareil pour heero.  
  
Duo : Pigé papy , aller à plus les gars.  
  
Il pressa sur le bouton et s'évapora.  
  
*********1995 , tokyo , appartement de ryo  
  


* * *

  
Aprés avoir "sauvé " heero ryo appella kazue , une femme medecin de leur connaissance ( les pilotes ont sally , city hunter a kazue ). A peine arrivée elle demanda ou était le patient et ryo montra la chambre d'heero. Ce sont quatre visages inquiet qui la devisageaient lorsqu'elle descendit une demi heure plus tard.  
  
Ryo : Alors ?  
  
Kazue : Physiquement il n'a rien de grave , seulement son moral est trés atteint.  
  
Ryo : Si je tenais celui qui lui a fait ça.  
  
Falcon : On peut le voir ?  
  
Kazue : Je ne pense pas , il semble assez perturbé , moi meme ai eu du mal à ...  
  
Kazue n'acheva pas , elle fut interrompus par la tornade maxuell qui comme à son habitude ne frappa pas à la porte. ( yaonne : bravo duo , bonjours la delicatesse. duo : mais il m'a tellement manqué mon hee-choupinet , yaonne en soupirant : t'es irrecuperable )  
  
Duo : Hee-chan , ou tu es hee-chan ?  
  
Il ne fit pas attention aux deux hommes et à la femme qui braquaient leurs armes sur lui.  
  
Ryo : Qui es tu petit ?  
  
Duo : Si on vous le demande vous n'aurez qu'à dire que vous n'en savez rien. Bon il est là mon hee-chan ?  
  
Kaori : Tu parles d'heero yui ?  
  
Duo avec un grand sourire : Lui meme , alors il est ou ?  
  
Heero : Ici baka.  
  
Miki : Tu es réveillé !  
  
Heero : Comment ne pas se reveiller avec un ....  
  
? : Heerooo viens me tué.  
  
Soudain heero se mit à trembler de peur.( un grave occ mais on peut lui pardonner )  
  
Duo : C'est pas vrai , mais qu'est ce qu'elle fout là ?  
  
Heero : Duo bute la , elle me fais vraiment chier. Y'a qu'une sangsue comme elle qui peut arriver à me trouver meme ici.  
  
Duo : Je peux ? C'est vrai ?  
  
Heero : Vas y .  
  
Tous virent duo partir vers la voix puis entendirent un hurlement.Ils avaient rien compris.Lorsque revint ils avait une drole de lueur dans les yeux.  
  
Duo : Bon mission reussie , aller viens heero on rentre.  
  
Heero : Non.  
  
Duo : Attends j'ai pas bien compris , tu ne veux pas rentrer !  
  
Heero : Pas encore duo , non pas encore.  
  
Duo : Mais pourquoi ?  
  
Miki : Si je comprends bien tu es un ami d'heero ?  
  
Duo : Yes.  
  
Miki : Votre ami a étè témoin d'un meurtre.  
  
Duo : L'assassin est encore vivant ?  
  
Miki surprise par la question : Oui.  
  
Duo : Heero t'étais malade ? Il y a quelque chose que tu n'arrivais pas à digerer ?  
  
Heero : Pas envie , la flemme.  
  
Duo : Heero , la flemme ! tu me la copieras celle la.  
  
Soudain duo se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait. Depuis qu'il était là pas une seule fois heero l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux.  
  
Duo d'une voix douce : Heero tu me caches quelque chose.  
  
Heero : Lie.  
  
Duo : Alors regarde moi , regarde moi!  
  
Heero se mit soudain à sangloter , car malgrés son entrainement ce n'était encore qu'un gosse. Duo le regarda ahuris , jamais il n'aurait cru voir ça un jour , le soldat parfait qui pleurait! Il se retourna vers le groupe de city hunter.  
  
Duo : On peut m'expliquer ?  
  
Kazue : Votre ami a étè violé.  
  
Duo : Hee.. heero c'est vrai ?  
  
Heero : J'ai étè punis.  
  
Tous sauf duo le regardérent sans comprendre. Punis ! Mais de quoi ?  
  
Duo : Ne dis pa ça !  
  
Heero avec un rire nerveux : Pour toutes mes victimes.  
  
Duo en criant : Arretes tes conneries , pour noventa...  
  
Heero en hurlant : Il n'a pas eu que noventa. A ton avis combien de personne j'ai tué , combien ? Puis en sanglant : Quand je suis venu ici j'ai pensé que pour une fois je pourrais vivre sans cotoyer la douleur , la détresse , mais tout ça c'était du vent. Je me suis fais prendre pour savoir qui se cachait derriére le tueur , tu peux appellé ça une déformation professionelle et regarde j'ai perdu ce que je voulais preserver pour toi. Je me hais tu n'en as pas idée. Mais c'est la seule chose que merite un tueur comme moi.  
  
Aprés ces mots heero alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Duo n'avait retenu qu'une chose , perdu ce qu'il voulait preserver pour lui. Heero ! son heero l'aimait !  
  
Duo : Qui ? Qui lui a fait ça ?  
  
Ryo : D'aprés heero c'est le sous prefet de police. Maintenant tu peux nous expliquer. Qui etes vous exactement ?  
  
Duo : Plus tard. Vous savez ou je peux trouver ce fameux sous prefet ?  
  
Miki : Qu'as tu l'intention de faire ?  
  
Duo : Moi ! rien mais shinigami a besoin de se défouler.  
  
Kaori : Pour le moment il vaut mieux que tu ailles trover ton ami , il ne doit pas rester seul.  
  
Duo : C'est vrai !  
  
Ryo : Attends ! Et pour les parents d'heero ?  
  
Duo : Heero n'a jamais eu de parents  
  
A ces mots il monta rejoindre celui qui fut le soldat parfait ( heero : pourquoi utilises tu le passé ? Yaonne : Aprés ce qui s'est passé tu ne peux quand meme plus rester le soldat parfait ). Duo entra prudemment dans la chambre d'heero . Ce dernier était recroquevillé sur son lit.  
  
Duo : Hee-chan.  
  
Heero : Je ... je ne suis plus...  
  
Duo : Quoi heero ?  
  
Heero : Je ne suis plus digne de toi.  
  
Duo prit le menton d'heero et le força à le regarder droit dans les yeux.  
  
Duo : Heero ! Ne doute jamais de mon amour pour toi.  
  
Heero le regarda interdit , puis repoussa duo. Non ! Il ne le meritait plus. Non seulement ses mains étaient tachées de sang comme celles des autres pilotes mais en plus il avait aussi perdu son innocence.  
  
Duo : S'il te plait heero ne me repousse pas , tu m'as tellement manqué.  
  
Il s'approcha d'heero à nouveau et le força à poser sa tete sur ses genoux. Doucement , tendrement il caressa les cheveux du pilote 01.  
  
Duo : Si tu me rejettais j'en mourrais hee-chan.  
  
Heero sentis une goutte sur sa joue qui descendait vers ses lévres , il la gouta , elle avait un gout salée. Pourtant il avait cessé de pleurer. Il releva la tete et vit que c'était duo qui pleurait.  
  
Heero : Non duo je t'en pris ne pleures pas. Je ... je n'en vaux pas la peine.  
  
Duo : Bien sur que si mon amour , tu vaux toutes les larmes que je pourrais verser pour toi.  
  
Heero : Ne pleures pas , quand ... quand tu souffres , je souffre.  
  
Duo : Et c'est pareil pour moi , et alots je pleure pour toutes ces souffrances que l'on t'as fait subir.  
  
Heero : Dis le moi.  
  
Duo : Je t'aimes.  
  
Heero : Moi aussi.  
  
Duo déposa un chaste baiser sur les lévres d'heero . ( duo : c'est tout ! yaonne : heero est perturbé tu ne veux pas bruler les étapes quand meme ? Duo : pas meme un baiser langoureux ? Yaonne : On verra quand vous serez rentrer. Duo : On rentre quand ? Yaonne : Tu m'enerves )  
  
Au salon ryo et les autres tentaient d'assimiler la situation. Heero leur avaient menti , pourquoi ?  
  
Falcon : J'en étais sur.  
  
Miki : Moi aussi.  
  
Ryo : Sur de quoi ?  
  
Miki : Son regard , sa façon de parler , sa façon d'agir lorsqu'il parle du meurtre , trop sur de lui.  
  
Kaori : Sans parler de sa tristesse .  
  
Falcon : En fait le seul à n'avoir rien remarquer c'est ryo .Mais ce n'est pas trés surprenant.  
  
Ryo : On t'as rien demandé .  
  
Il allérent se disputer comme à leur habitude quand duo descendit.  
  
Kazue : Alors ?  
  
Duo : Ca va mieux , il dort alors silence.  
  
Ryo : Non mais t'es qui pour nous donner des ordres ?  
  
Duo : Une personne capable de tuer avec n'importe quelle arme blanche.  
  
Falcon : Quelle est la spécialité d'heero ?  
  
Duo : N'importe quelle arme à feu , un vrai tireur d'élite , c'est aussi un hacker de premiére. Il est aussi doué en escrime et dans les sports de combat. Ah oui ! Il a aussi une voix du tonnerre , chaude , sensuelle...  
  
Falcon en maugréant : On avait compris.  
  
Miki : Pourquoi ne nous avoir rien dit ?  
  
Duo : Bon imaginons que vous etes un gosse de quatre , cinq ans pris en charge par un tueur professionel , qu'on vous apprend à tuer et que vous subissez un entrainement sévère , vous me suivez ? Bien alors vous avez huit ans quand votre tuteur et mentor meurt , alors un scientifique maboule vous propose de vous entrainer pour etre soldat et vous acceptez , vous me suivez toujours ? Votre entrainement est encore plus dure que celui que vous avez connu mais vous ne correspondez pas encore pour une mission spécifique . On vous modifie donc physiquement et on essaye de tuer votre ame pour avoir un soldat parfait sans conscience . Le pire c'est que vous ne savez meme pas ce que c'est d'etre aimé. Alors soudain vous arriver dans un monde qui ne connait pas vos "talents " , vous etes donc tenté de paraitre "normal " , paraitre seulement car vous etes incapable de vous amusez. Dites moi auriez vous vraiment envie de dire tout haut " je suis un terroriste , je peux me débrouiller seul alors ne vous faites pas de soucis pour moi " ? Non je ne pense pas , vous auriez plutot envie de chaleur humaine , de réconfort et juste pour un moment d'innocence.  
  
Aprés ce long discours personne n'osa souffler mot. Oui maintenant ils comprenaient.  
  
Duo : Bon maintenant si vous me disiez ou je peux trover ce sous prefet et aussi à quoi il ressemble.  
  
Aprés que ryo ait accédé à sa demande duo partit le sourire au lévres.Mais pour ceux qui connaissaientle pilote 02 ce sourire voulait dire que shinigami était de sortie.  
  
Ryo : Je ... je ne savais pas.  
  
Miki : Falcon tu avais raison heero est bien comme un oiseau bléssé. Il éspèrait sans doute guerir ses plaies parmis nous mais...  
  
Soudain miki se mit à pleurer. Falcon l'attira contre lui et tenta de la consolée. Il la comprenait , comment ne pas réagir face à la détresse du garçon ?  
  
Ryo : Je vais monter le voir.  
  
Falcon : Je ne suis pas sur que ...  
  
Ryo : Ne t'inquiétes pas.  
  
Ryo monta donc voir heero . Il le retrouva les yeux ouverts mais l'air ailleurs.  
  
Ryo : Heero.  
  
Il n'eut aucune réponse. Il s'approcha doucement , alors heero eut un mouvement de recul. Non , ça n'allait pas recommencer. Ou était duo ?  
  
Ryo : Ne t'inquiétes pas heero , je ne te ferais rien. Je voulais juste m'escuser pour mon attitude . Je ...je comprend , meme si moi...  
  
Heero : On ne vous a pas obligé de nié vos sentiments.  
  
Ryo : C'est vrai.  
  
Heero : Je vais devoir surmonter tout ça , pas seulement pour moi mais aussi pour duo.  
  
Ryo : Tu l'aimes ?  
  
Heero : Oui , dés que je l'ai vu mais je n'ai jamais osé lui dire. Comment quelqu'un d'aussi exeptionnel peut aimer un etre aussi abjecte que moi ?  
  
Ryo : Pourquoi dis tu ça ?  
  
Heero : Combien d'innocent avez vous tuez ?  
  
Ryo le regarda gené. Il avait tué c'est vrai mais ses victimes étaient loin d'etre innocentes.  
  
Heero avec un pauvre sourire : Vous voyez. Mais aujourd'hui c'est fini , j'ai dit à duo que je l'aime et je ne le regrette pas. D'ailleurs qui d'autre que moi pourrait supporter une piplette comme lui ? Et vous , quand cesserez vous de vous voilez la face ?  
  
Ryo : Les choses ne sont pas aussi simple.  
  
Heero : Vous pensez que ma situation soit facile ? Les sentiments me sont interdit , j'ai étè... , mais malgrés tout je vais tenter de croire que moi aussi j'ai droit à ma part de bonheur.  
  
Ryo : Tu n'as pas tort . Bon on descends ?  
  
Heero descendit avec ryo et chercha duo des yeux.  
  
Heero : Ou est duo ?  
  
Duo : Ici   
  


* * *

  
Heero : Ou étais tu ?  
  
Duo : T'es jaloux ?  
  
Heero d'un ton impatient : Duo !!  
  
Duo : Regardes par toi meme.  
  
Et c'est d'un air fiére que duo montra la tete du sous prefet.  
  
Heero : Tu ne t'es pas fait voir au moins ?  
  
Duo : Pour qui me prends tu ?  
  
Heero : Et pour corbeau noir ?  
  
Duo : Il avait disparus.  
  
Heero : Finalement il est moin con que je ne le pensais. Bon et bien vous n'aurez qu'à dire au lieutenant nogami que son enquete est finie vu que le responsable du meurtre du policier est mort.  
  
Et à ces mots il prit la main de duo et aprés les avoir salués les deux amoureux quittérent l'appartement et disparurent à jamais.  
  
Ryo : Kaori ?  
  
Kaori : Oui ?  
  
Ryo : Tu fais quelque chose ce soir ?  
  
***********An 195 aprés colonisation   
  


* * *

  
Wufei : Ils en mettent du temps.  
  
J : Je savais bien qu'on aurait dut envoyer quelqu'un d'autre.  
  
Quatre : Ne vous inquiétez pas , ils auront sans doute eu un contre temps ils vont bientot arriver.  
  
Et pour donner raison à quatre duo et heero apparurent main dans la main.  
  
J : Enfin , c'est pas trop tot. On va pouvoir reprendre.  
  
Heero : Non ! J'en ai soupé de vos salades. C'est vrai on a commis une erreur mais ne dit on pas que l'erreur est humaine ? Nous ne pouvons qu'essayer de ne plus refaire les meme fautes du passé . On doit se tromper pour mieux trouver la voie à suivre. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'escusez duo et moi devons rattraper le temps perdu.  
  
Il partit donc avec un duo surpris.  
  
Wufei : C'est pas trop tot , sont enfin casés.  
  
Quatre : Oui .  
  
Trowa : Hn .  
  
G : Entiérement d'accord.  
  
O : Ca va nous faire des vacances.  
  
G : Notre glaçon national va enfin se dégeler. Bon si on aller manger .  
  
Ils partirent donc en laissant un J encore abasourdit par les propos de son disciple. On le retrouva le lendemain dans le meme état , il avait fait une crise cardiaque.  
  
The end.  
  
Pour toutes mes lectrices merci d'avoir bien suivie , je remercie en particulier misao girl et yami-rose 1 qui m'ont beaucoup encourager avec leur review , arigato. 


End file.
